


The Longest Day of the Year

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, HP: EWE, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco’s wedding day has turned out to be perfect.  What more could they ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Day of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://plot-bunny-love.livejournal.com/profile)[**plot_bunny_love**](http://plot-bunny-love.livejournal.com/)’s prompt ["The longest day of the year."](http://community.livejournal.com/plot_bunny_love/1492.html)

Harry glided across the makeshift dance floor. He wondered if it had been spelled to make dancers feel like they were floating on air, or if his imagination was simply acting up again.

As if reading his thoughts, the man in his arms leaned in close until the tips of their noses touched. “Feels magical, doesn’t it?” Draco asked.

Harry smiled, eyes half closed in comfortable contentment. The guests around him laughed and chatted and ate in a blur of sight and sound. “I never took you for the romantic type,” he teased.

Draco snorted. “Really, Potter? You mean roses and chocolates at all hours of the day, surprise candlelit dinners at the most exclusive restaurants in London, and a proposal on top of the Eiffel Tower with the lights of Paris below us aren’t romantic enough for you?”

“Oh, that’s right,” Harry said, as if he had forgotten. He tightened his arms around Draco’s waist. “You’re the most romantic man I’ve ever met.”

“Bite your tongue, Potter. I’ll deny it with my last breath.” Draco’s voice grew softer as he brought his lips to Harry’s ear. “I love you.” Harry smiled and repeated the words into Draco’s shoulder.

They kissed, long and hard, and the sunbeams clapped their approval.

After a long time, minutes, hours, Harry didn’t know or care, the newlyweds took a break from dancing and sat with Ron and Hermione, drinks in hand. Hermione had clearly refilled her wine glass several times and a silly smile lay permanently on her lips.

“Having a good time?” Ron asked the pair as they sat down.

“Of course,” Draco answered. “I have no complaints.”

Harry punched him lightly in the arm for the understatement. “It’s a beautiful wedding. Mrs. Weasley did an amazing job at putting it all together, especially on such short notice.” Draco grunted but didn’t say anything more.

“Yeah, it…it ‘twas a good idea, to have it today,” Hermione managed to say, swaying slightly in her seat. “The weather is, is nice.” She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a sudden bout of giggles.

Harry smiled broadly at his best friend. “Yeah, well, we…” he took Draco’s hand in his on top of the table, “wanted the Solstice, so that we could get the longest amount of daylight for the wedding. I never want this day to end.”

Ron nodded his approval, but Hermione suddenly stopped giggling and sat up straight, elbows on the table. She fixed her pointed gaze on Harry and stuck a finger in his chest. Draco stiffened next to Harry, but Hermione ignored him.

“You need to open your gift,” she demanded.

Harry glanced at the table full of wedding presents. “But, Hermione, we’re going to wait until after the celebration…”

Hermione cut him off with an exaggerated shake of her head. “No no no, my present!” She cupped her hands under her chin and cocked her head, suddenly looking both extremely mischievous and extremely proud of herself. “It’s not on the table,” she whispered conspiratorially.

Harry and Draco, who was now relaxed, both looked at Ron for an explanation, but he merely shrugged his shoulders. Harry sighed and asked, “Okay, Hermione, where is your present?”

Hermione laughed loudly. “Everywhere!” she cried, throwing her arms above her head and causing not a few strange looks from the people nearby. “You know,” she said, dropping her arms, “not all the Time-Turners in the Ministry were destroyed back then.”

Harry refused to think about those dark times, but he was at a loss as to how it related to Hermione’s present. “Hermione…” he began.

She brought a finger to her lips. “Shhhhh. Let me explain. I’ve spent a lot of time studying…well, things an Unspeakable should study. And I maybe, just maybe found a way to manipulate a Time-Turner to, oh, I don’t know, grant a few extra hours on the Summer Solstice?” She ended with a nearly squeaky upturn to her voice and clasped both hands over her mouth, as if she had revealed a long-kept secret (which, when Harry thought about it later, she probably had).

For now, though, Harry couldn’t find his voice. His heart swelled with love for his best friends, for his husband, and for the magnificent day whose end had just been pushed further away.

Draco looked at Hermione steadily. “Well, maybe the know-it-all isn’t so bad after all.”

Hermione merely giggled and even Ron smiled. Harry beamed at Draco before leading him into yet another dance, the sun shining brightly in the sky.


End file.
